Shooting Star
Opis Shooting Star to młody basior, który jest alphą w Wataha Gwiazdy. Jest partnerem Northen Light. Razem tworzą parę alfa. Wygląd Normalny Jego futro w większej części jest ciemno- szaroniebieskie. Pod jego oczyma są szerokie ciemno- beżowe kreski, ma także w tych samych kolorach na prawym i lewym barku dwie gwiazdy oraz jedną na czole. Ma dwie blizny na nosie, jedną w rogu oka, na łapie, barku i tylnej prawej łapie. Oczy mają są granatowe w nich widać spadającą gwiazdę. Magiczna forma Wtedy gwiazda na jego czole i na jego barkach świecą. Oraz wyrastają z jego boków masywne skrzydła. Jego kreski świecą na biało. Charakter Basior często chodzi poważny. Charakteryzuje się wielką odwagą, lojalnością, oddaniem. Dla zdrajców nie ma zmiłuj!! Nie mają do niego powrotu! Do jego jest dobrym przywódcą, jak i podczas bitew. Zdolny do poświęceń. Jeśli chodzi o jego i Northen Light to basior zachowuje się przy niej bardzo ulegle, czule, romantycznie, opiekuńczo, gotów oddać życie! Dla wrogów także nie ma zmiłuj!! Stara się uchronić jego watahę i inne watahy od zguby. Umiejętności Mimo jego mocy to świetnie poluje, jak i walczy zna wiele technik walki. Do tego dobrze się skrada i zarządza watahą/ watahami podczas bitew. Rodzina * Morining- mama * Blood- tata * Northen Light - partnerka * Star- syn * Bright Star- córka. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Chris Hemsworth * Wersja polska- Jakub Szydłowski Moce Super siła Często używa jej podczas polowań lub walk. Potrafi rzucać głazami we wrogów lub ich odpychać na duże odległości. Może też ją zbyt słabym wilkom przekazać, lub w ogóle ją przekazać komuś np. tak jak to zrobił z jego partnerką. Super bieg Moc używana na polowaniach. Bardzo szybko wtedy biega na wielkie dystanse. Latanie Wtedy z boków wyrastają mu skrzydła dzięki, którym może latać. Do tego gdy leci z Ziemi we Wszechświat w okół łap powstaje złoty szal. Czytanie w myślach Gdy ktoś chce przed nim coś ukryć/ zataić. Lub też się wstydzi. Potrafi wczytać się w jego myśli i dowiedzieć się co jest. Telekineza Potrafi przenosić przedmioty i wilki z miejsca na miejsce. Ogień Kiedy chce uciszyć tłum, tworzy ogień wokół łap. Do tego często łączy tą moc z mocą komet by je podpalać. Komety Gdy często walczy z wilkami z Watahy Mrocznego Lasu używa tej mocy. Wtedy albo w okół łap pojawia się szal z komet. Lub nimi ciska we wrogów. Kontakt z wilkami ze zwykłego świata Przychodzi do nich w snach, rozmawia z nimi, ostrzega, daje proroctwa. Lub poprzez Rzekę Gwiazd, albo schodzi do nich. Biografia Samiec urodził się w jednej z w Watasze Lacus Splendenti. Jego rodzice byli alfami w stadzie. Uczyli go na przyszłego samca alfę jak i dobrego wojownika. Lubił się bawić z innymi basiorami z kojca w watahę. Tak też uczył się po części techniki walki. Jednak w kojcu była jedna wadera, która była w nim zadurzona i to porządnie! Jednak on do niej nic a nic nie czuł. Tak dorastał. Pewnego dnia gdy był na polowaniu ujrzał śliczną waderę od razu poczuł przypływ nowego nie znanego uczucia! Zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Waderą okazała się być Northen Light. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Jednakże za przyjaźnią stało głębsze uczucie. Podczas jednego ze spotkań dowiedział się, że jest córką alf w Watasze Gwiazdy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w ogóle. Zostali potajemnie parą. Pewnej nocy rozpętała się straszliwa burza. Jego ukochana została przez nią trafiona i nie mogła wrócić do domu! Wylądowała w legowisku medyka. Jednego razu Wataha Krwi zaatakowała obóz! Jeden ze złowrogich wojowników wtargnął do legowiska medyka. Młody przyszły alfa stanął w obronie ukochanej. Rozgorzała między nimi okrutna walka. Gdy miał zabić tamtego, przeciwnik rzucił mu się na gardło i go ugryzł! Jednak Shooting Star zrobił to samo, tyle, że z mocniejszym naciskiem. Tamten w spazmach bólu szybko zdechł. Jednak też i Shooting Star poległ. Gdy się obudził nadal był w świecie zwykłych wilków. Z jego boków wyrastały mu skrzydła. Widział swoje ciało obok niego. Styknęli się nosami z Northen Light. To dało jej moc by razem z nim wrócić do domu. Zostali wtedy oficjalnie parą. Nie długo po tym rodzice jego partnerki abdykowali dając szansę im na bycie przywódcami. Sprzymierzeńcy # Wataha Księżyca. # Wataha Płomienia. # Wataha Smoczego Ognia. # Wataha Quatuor Fasciculum. # Wataha Mentis Imperium. Wrogowie # [[Wataha Mrocznego Lasu|'Wataha Mrocznego Lasu']] # [[Wataha Krwi|'Wataha Krwi']] Wataha Alpha- Northen Light. Alpha- Shooting Star Beta- Milky Way Gamma- Moon Shine Gamma- Galaxy Delta- Black Hole Delta- Shining Star Epsilon- Dawn Dzeta- Amethyst Omega- Small star Omega- Little Moon Główny wojownik- Jupiter Wojownik- Urania Medyk- Sun Blaze Lubi # Spędzać czas z Northen Light. # Dobro. # Adrenalinę. # Biegać. # Polować. # Siłować się. # Spędzać czas z watahą. # Oglądać nocne niebo z Northen Light # Spędzać czas z jego szczeniętami # Pomagać Nie lubi # Zdrajców. # Wrogów. # [[Wataha Mrocznego Lasu|'Watahy Mrocznego Lasu']] # Zła. # Zuchwalstwa. # Zdrajców. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa # Kiedy Northen Light jest smutna, albo ma kłopoty. # Kiedy jego szczenięta są smutne lub mają klopoty Hobby # Polowania. # Bieganie # Siłowanie się. # Oglądanie nocnego nieba z Northen Light. Strach # Northen Light i ich szczeniętom się coś stanie. Ciekawostki # Ma dwadzieścia ludzkich lat. # Ma 199 cm wzrostu. # On i Northen Light to para. # Jest alphą w Wataha Gwiazdy. # W jego oczach widać spadającą gwiazdę. # Pewnego razu jak Northen Light wymykała się do świata zwykłych wilków na spotkanie, została trafiona przez burzę i nie mogła wrócić do domu. Wróciła do niego, gdy w bitwie chroniąc ją zginął Shooting Star. Wyrosły mu skrzydła i po styknięciu się nosami przekazał jego ,,siłę" jej na wspólny powrót do domu. # W watasze jest najprzystojniejszym basiorem, w lesie należy do tych jednych z najprzystojniejszych. # Kocha najbardziej Northen Light w całym Wszechświecie. # Nigdy nie odwzajemniał uczuć Apple. # On i Northen Light są rodzicami dwójki szczeniąt: Star'a i Bright Star. Galeria Shooting Star 'a Aby zobaczyć jego galerię kliknij tutaj :) Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Basior Kategoria:Basiory Kategoria:Magiczny Wilk Kategoria:Członek Watahy Gwiazdy Kategoria:Partner Kategoria:Partnerzy Kategoria:Wilcze OC Kategoria:Wilczy OC Kategoria:Wilk Kategoria:Wilk Gwiezdny Kategoria:Wilk Gwiazdy Kategoria:Alfy Kategoria:Alfa Kategoria:Alpha Kategoria:Alphy Kategoria:Wilk Jeziora Kategoria:OC, Chye Kategoria:Członkowie Watahy Gwiazdy